Pandora: My New Home
by tallgirl32
Summary: Crystal Thompson has always wanted to leave her dying home, if you would even call it a home, that was why she and her twin sister were in training for Pandora. Unfortunately Anna was killed, but it gave Crystal the chance to leave for Pandora early, but she didn't know about the adventure she was about to get because she befriended a guy named Jake Sully.
1. prologue

Prologue

I'm at home waiting for my twin sister, Anna, to return home from her day of Avatar training. I am getting worried because she should have retuned by now. She's never this late. Anna always returns around the same time, but today she is hours late.

I was brought out of my inter musings by the doorbell. I warily opened the door to see two men standing in the doorway.

"Are you Crystal Thompson twin sister to Anne Thompson her only living relative?" the man on the left spoke. I froze, what happened to my sister? "Yes?" I answered, "We are here to give you some sad news. You may want to sit down," the one on the right spoke this time.

I slowly walked over to the chair in the living room, and I sat down with the two men opposite of me on the couch. "At 6 O'clock today Anna Thompson was killed in a car accident," I gasped as tears started to stream down my face. The man continued to speak as if I hadn't interrupted, "Since you have the same genetic makeup and started the Avatar training, would you like to take Anna's place as a Avatar driver?"

I processed what the guy said. Since Anna had died they were going to give me a chance to go to Pandora as a Avatar driver because we have the same genetic make up. This is a chance that I can't give up.

"Yes," I answered confidently, "I will take up your offer, and thank you for telling me about Anna."

The men explained to me about when the space shuttle was going to leave. After they walked out of my house to attend to other business of theirs, and they left me be myself. Just me, myself, and I.

-2 months later-

It's now time for me to leave for Pandora. I'm currently being strapped into my pod, which I'm going to be sleeping in for the next 5 years 9 months and 22 days.

A guy started plugging me into the machines, and he injected me with the serum that would put into a very deep sleep.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart, for you're going to be dreaming endlessly for the next 5 years," the guy said as I slipped into the endless dream.

I dreamt of flying, the freedom I've always wanted to have that I couldn't get on my dying home, if you would even call it that, but sooner or later you always have to wake up.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up to the feeling of straps holding me down to my pod. I opened my eyes and scanned my pod. It's the same as it was 5 years ago.

Suddenly my pod started to open. A nurse was waiting there for my pod to open then she released me from the small prison.

"You've been in CRYO for 5 years 9 months and 22 days, you will be weak and you will be nauseous please you the bags if you feel sick. Thank you," A nurse said as I pulled over to my locker to get my stuff that I will need for my time on Pandora.

Soon everyone was loaded onto a jet that will take us the rest of the way down to Pandora. To say I'm excited is an understatement. A huge understatement.

I strapped myself down next to a paralyzed man. I realized how much he looks like Tommy Sully, a guy that trained with my sister. I had met him a few times, but I know for sure that he isn't paralyzed.

The whole ride was suffered in silence. I kind of liked the silence. I'm not a big fan of talking. I left that job to Anna, for she loved to talk. It annoyed the hell out of me, but now I miss her talking.

When we landed, a guy started yelling about how important the exopacks are, but I just tuned the guy out. I already knew about the toxic air that would kill us in four minutes. We are taught that in the very being of training.

The door to the jet opened, and the same guy started yelling at us to leave. I stayed behind though when I noticed the guy struggling a bit with his stuff.

"Do you need any help?" I asked the guy as he grabbed his wheelchair. He jerked a bit in surprise before he spoke, "No I'm good. Thanks though." The guy slightly smiled as he jumped into his wheelchair and adjusted his legs, "your welcome. Oh sorry my name is Crystal Thompson," I introduced myself.

"Well it's nice to meet you Crystal, I'm Jake Sully," he smiled kindly at me, "Oh? You related to Tommy Sully?" I asked as we exited the jet to take our first step on Pandora

I immediately could tell that I hit something sensitive. "Yeah Tommy was my twin," he said sadly. Wait was his twin?

"What happened to Tommy?" I asked sadly, he was killed for the paper in his wallet," Jake spat. I gasped, Tommy dead? He can't be he was so excited to leave for Pandora.

"Jake I'm so sorry about Tommy, from the little time I was around him I could tell he was a great guy," I said, "Yeah he was a great guy. Now because that he died I get to take his place as an avatar driver because we were genetically the same," Jake said.

Wow our stories are pretty similar. "I'm here for the same reason. My twin sister Anna Thompson was killed in a car accident two months she was supposed to be shipped out. I think Tommy and Anna were in love because she would never shut up about him," I smiled a ghost of smile recalling her talking about him.

"Oh I recognize you name now. Tommy wouldn't shut up about a Anna Thompson and her twin Crystal," Jake laughed as he walked into the building for the debriefing, ignoring the rude military men standing at the entrance.

Jake and I shared our stories until the debriefing started. Then I just tuned everything out. I don't need to listen to this asshole. They all tell us all the same damn shit every fucking day.

Once the debriefing was done, Jake and I pushed our way through the crowd trying to figure out where we're going.

"Jake! Crystal!" Some guy yelled out. I stopped walking, and I waited for the guy to catch up with Jake and I.

"Wow you guys look just like your twins," The guy exclaimed. I snorted, "Yeah that's usually what twin means. They usually look really similar."

The guy acted as if I didn't say anything and introduced himself, "I'm Norm, Norm Spellman." Norm continued to ramble on as he showed us where we're supposed to go.

Norm led us to this techie room, but I didn't pay any attention to anything except for the glass like tubes that held the Avatars. I could see which one belonged to whom. Mine is the very last one in the back.

She looks so much like Anna that it wasn't believable. "She looks like Anna," I murmured, "No she looks like you. She's your Avatar now," Norm spoke up behind me.

A guy, Max, told me that I would be able to try out my Avatar out tomorrow, and I just can't wait, but right now I have to meet Grace Augustine. I'm not too thrilled about that.

"Welcome back, Cinderella back from the ball. Grace" Max, said as a link pod opened.

"Where's my goddamn cigarette. People there's something wrong with this picture" a red head, who I guess is Grace, called out.

Max stopped us in front of Grace. "Uh Grace this Norm Spellman, Crystal Thompson, and Jake Sully" Max, said. "Uh Norm I've heard good thing about your Na'Vi," Grace spoke up, "_May the all mother smile upon our first meeting" _Norm Spoke in Na'Vi. I could understand bits and pieces of it, but not much.

"_Not bad, you sound a little formal,"_ Grace replied.

"_There is still much to learn,"_ Norm replied happily. As if he is bragging about the attention he is getting. There is nothing more that I hate than people who brag about useless shit that doesn't matter what so ever.

"Uh Grace this is Crystal Thompson, and Jake-," Max started, but Grace cut him off.

"Yes I know who you are, but we don't need you. I need your twins. You know the PHDs who trained three years for this mission," Grace said coldly.

"Well sorry to break it to you _Grace_," I spat Grace's name, "They're both dead. Killed the stupidest ways ever. One hit by a car, another killed for the money in their wallet." The room was shocked into silence. Everyone stared at me as if I did the most horrid thing ever, but they can deal with it.

Grace was the first one to snap out of her daze. She turned to Jake and I. She glared at me coldly.

"How much lab training have you both had?" She asked us.

"Well me, I had started training for this about five months ago," I responded first.

"I dissected a frog once," was Jake's brilliant response.

I chuckled lightly, but stopped when Grace glared at me. I just glared right back. I wasn't about to be pushed around by this bitch.

"You see, you see. They're pissing on us without even the courtesy of calling it rain," Grace exploded, "I'm going to Selfridge. This is bullshit." With that the great Grace Augustine stormed out of the lab.

"Okay come at 0800 and try to use big words," Max told us after he left to go after Grace.

"What a bitch," I mumbled under my breath to Jake, who chuckled slightly.

Both, Jake and I, left the lab to find our barracks. They weren't overly nice, but they weren't horrible places to sleep.

The next morning I made it to the lab earlier than Jake because I had trouble sleeping with all the excitement about my Avatar today.

I walked in to be greeted by Grace. "Well you're early" Grace said a little nicer than yesterday, but not by much. "Couldn't sleep," I replied shortly.

Grace led me over to one of the link pods. "This one will be yours. Everything is ready to go. You just need to hop in, and let your mind go blank. Shouldn't be too hard for you," Grace said as she led me over to my link pod.

I just hopped in and closed everything without saying anything to Grace. I let my mind go blank and I was transferred over to my Avatar.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everything is really out of focus. I could hear voices just not what they were saying. All I could see were a bunch of blobs. Then suddenly everything cleared up.

"Crystal can you hear me?" A female that is leaning over me asked, "Yeah hey guys," I smiled up at them.

I looked over at my left to see Jake's Avatar awake and sitting up. To my right is Norm, who is also awake, and he s doing to test that the scientists do to make sure everything is running all right.

I started to go through my tests as well when Jake decided to be the dumbass that he is. Jake stood up from his gurney, but he is slightly off balance because he had to put his hand on the gurney to stabilize him.

"This isn't bad," Jake muttered before his tail hit his shoulder.

"Wow," Jake muttered as turned around trying to look at his. I put emphasis on trying, for he had knocked a bunch of medical stuff off a table.

"Sedate him! Sedate!" A male scientist yelled while pointing at a table with injections.

"Jake you have to sit down! They only want to do a few tests, so they know that everything is all right," I yelled at Jake trying to get him to sit down. He is being so stupid right now.

Jake just laughed and pulled the cords off him, and he stated for the door. I finally had enough and stood up to try and stop Jake, but he was already out the door.

I sighed dramatically, and I pulled off my cords. I took off after Jake trying to get him back, but I soon got so happy running in my Avatar form. It is so much more thrilling than running in my human form.

Jake and I skid to a stop on a dirt path in between some Pandorian fruit.

"Hey Marine!" A woman called out. I turned around to see an Avatar that looked a lot like Grace.

"Grace?" Jake asked dumbfound.

"Who'd you expect numb nuts" Grace joked. Wow didn't know that Little Miss Bitch had a sense of humor I mused.

Grace had picked this large purple fruit, almost like a mango back on Earth.

"Think fast," Grace warned as she threw the fruit at Jake, who caught it, and he took a bite out of the juicy fruit. He groaned at the flavors of the fruit, which I really wanted to try now.

"Motor Control is looking good," Grace smiled and the ex-marine. I snorted at her. Sure she treats the one with no Avatar experience what so ever, and she treats the one with some Avatar knowledge like shit. What is up with that?

Grace started to show us around the Avatar part of the base. It is filled with training equipment that showed that they don't do just science in their Avatar bodies.

Soon night began to fall, so Grace led us to the holding quarters for the Avatar bodies. I lay down to get ready to reenter my human body. I just laid there for a little while listening to the sounds of Pandora.

The sounds from Pandora soon lulled me to sleep. I saw the tunnel that means that my mind is returning to my human body.

I open my eye groggily open my eyes to see Grace's unhappy face above mine.

"Come on kid get up," She growled at me.

Well okay miss bitch don't let me get used to my human body again. I slowly pushed myself into a sitting position. Then I swung my legs over the edge of link bed to stand up.

"Before you go Crystal," Grace spoke to me somewhat nicely, "report back here at 0800. You are coming with Jack and I on mission." Wow I actually get to do stuff. What a surprise with how Grace has been treating me.

"Cool see you tomorrow, Grace," I responded indifferently as I started walking out of the empty linking room to go to my dorm. As I walked through the door, I saw Jake sitting there in his wheelchair probably waiting for me.

"Hey Jake," I greeted him as he started wheeling along side of me.

"Hey," Jake responded. He sounded like he was out of it a bit. Like there is something on his mind that is bothering him.

"What's on your mind Jake?" I asked him as we continued down the hallway to the dorm rooms.

Jake didn't respond right away. Either he is really out of it or he is thinking about his answer.

"I just wish that Tommy was here instead of me. He would know what he is doing and he deserved to come here after all his hard work. I'm only here because they don't want Tommy's Avatar going to waste," Jake said once he finally responded.

I stopped walking causing Jake to stop as well. I contemplated how to respond to his answer. I feel like Jake and I are here for reason other than filling in for our twins. It feels like we're here for a reason. We just have to figure it out.

"Jake, I think we're here because we're needed for something that knows about. I feel like something is going to happen and we're the ones who are going to fix it or stop it or something. I just know we're for something more than just filling in for our twins," I said while staring at him as we are standing in the middle of the hallway.

"I guess you could be right. I really hope you are. Well see you tomorrow, Crystal," Jake said as he is about to enter his dorm.

"Good night, Jake" I responded before I walked off to go to my dorm.

Waking up to the sound of your annoying alarm clock is very irritating. For one thing it wakes you from a nice peaceful sleep, and another thing it's just down right irritating to listen to.

I forced myself out of bed, and shut off my alarm clock on the way to get dressed for my day of lying in a link pod. Yippee. Oh also I get to be yelled at by the bitch Grace all day. It should be fun… not.

I dressed in a simple black short-sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans. I want to be comfortable while lying in a link pod all day.

I grumbled as I walked out of my dorm, and down the hallway to be meet up with Jake on the way there.

The halls were as dreary as ever, a plain metallic grey. Once in a while a door would appear along the wall, but no windows or any kind of art. If I would by stuck here long enough I will go insane.

I soon meet up with Jake where the female dorms met up with the hallway that leads to the men's dorms. I can say with Jake around this vacation, I guess you could call I that that it is going to be a lot more exciting.

"You ready for a day of torture?" I asked Jake as we made our way to the link room, where we're going to be imprisoned all day long researching the link between the trees. Well Grace is going to be researching. She probably won't let me anywhere near the equipment.

"Yup, Grace is going kick my ass," Jake agreed.

I snorted, "she's going to kick my ass harder than she is going to kick yours," I said as Jake and I rounded a corner on the way to the link room.

Jake chuckled heartedly, "now that I can believe." He continued to chuckle.

"Ah can it, ass hat," I muttered under my breath loud enough for Jake to hear me. Jake just chuckled some more.

Jake can also be a major asshole.

The rest of the walk was made in silence. I am very curious on how Grace is going to treat me today. She probably will treat me the same or worse. I really hope she is in a good mood today, but by the sounds of it she is never in a good mood.

Just as Jake and I walked into the room, Grace was already on our asses.

"Get your lazy asses into the link pods, and get linked up to your Avatars stat," Grace growled as she walked passed us to her link pod.

"Wow what a surprise, she's already in a pissy mood," I whispered quietly to Jake, who in turn agreed with my statement.

I then made my way into the link pod, and I started it up. I can't wait to see the outside world of Pandora not the sheltered shit they make us see.

I soon got connected to my Avatar that I love so much even though I've only linked up with her once.

Grace got us moving towards the Samson, Trudy's helicopter. She really wants to get out there just like I want to, but the only difference is that she has already seen what's out there.

We soon touched down in a clearing as close to our destination as we could get.

After awhile Norm, who also came with us, started to talk, "How do we know that the Na'Vi are out there?"

"We don't," Grace, answered truthfully, " they're probably watching us right now." Well isn't that fun they could easily kill us without us even knowing they were there.

As we drew near to our destination, Jake started to get really twitchy. Jake then aimed his gun at some Lemurs who came swinging out of the trees.

"Relax Marine," Grace said as she forced Jake's gun down, "there just some Lemurs. A Peaceful species, they are. You're making me nervous."

Then we finally made it to her tree she wanted to test.

It is really boring to watch her and Norm work, and not let me help like I'm supposed to do.

Jake had the same idea as I, and we started to wonder away from them a bit. We soon came upon same plants of some sort. When we touch then, they shoot towards the ground.

Jake and I laughed. We then started to jump around, touching the plants watching as they shot down. Soon we didn't even have to touch them, but the bad news is that there was a Hammerhead Titanothere.

Jake immediately put his gun up, but I knew that it piss the animal off if he shot, so I pushed Jake's gun back down.

"Don't shoot!" Grace yelled into our comm. system when she heard the hammerhead roar.

"Don't shoot! It will only piss it off more!" Grace yelled again.

"It's already pissed off!" Jake yelled back as he brought his gun up again as the Hammerhead moved forward a bit and roared bringing up the flaps on top of his head. He is trying to scare us off.

"It's only a territorial threat display," I piped in. trying to get Jake to lower his gun, which finally worked.

Jake put his gun down, but unfortunately the hammerhead still charged, forcing trees out of his path to get to us.

Suddenly Jake ran forwards to meet the hammerhead, which then lead to the Hammerhead to flee.

"Oh yeah! Why don't you run back to mommy," Jake gloated, but I knew it wasn't him that scared off the hammerhead.

Jake continued to gloat when I heard a low growl behind us. Jake must of heard it to because he froze.

Slowly we turned around to see a Thanator growling at us with his teeth bared in a deadly snarl.

"What do we do know? Run don't run? What?" Jake yelled to Grace.

"Run!"

"Run! Defiantly Run!" Both Grace and I yelled.

Without any delay Jake and I took off in a dead sprint. Which caused the Thanator to take off after us.

We tried to get off our trial by going through tight spaces, but it just tore the trees apart or went around the obstacle to catch up to us.

A tree in front of us has roots that we could take cover in, so Jake and I dove under the roots which the Thanator started to tear at, trying to get to us.

Jake than started to shoot at the Thanator, but that didn't last for long for the Thanator got a hold of Jake's gun in its mouth and threw it some where else.

It then started to tear out the roots trying to get to us. I then found a moment to get out, and I grabbed Jake and pulled us out.

The Thanator was right behind us, and he lounged for Jake and I. He was able to get Jake's pack in its mouth and pushed me down.

I got my self back up with some struggle as Jake unclipped his pack, and slipped through, but the strap caught his hand and throw him down.

We immediately took the chance to escape, and ran for the cliff that is nearby. The Thanator is right behind us, and drawing closer. Just as he lounged, Jake and I jumped off the cliff.

Thankfully there is water and the bottom otherwise we'd go splat.

I straightened myself out before I hit water, and I went under with Jake right behind me. We fought our way to the surface. We soon broke the surface spluttering and gasping for air as we grabbed onto debris that was hanging out in the water.

That was a close one I thought as I fought to get out of the water.

Jake had to come over and help pull me out of the water.

As we stood there watching the Thanator pacing at the top of the cliff where we jumped off, the adrenaline started to wear off. A burning pain started to spread throughout my back causing me to hiss in pain.

Jake turned to look at me, concerned.

"Crystal? Are you alright?" He asked as he grasped my arm my as I started to become lightheaded.

My vision started to blur as my back continued to burn.

"Crystal?" Jake asked trying to get my attention as I started to hyperventilate.

"M-my b-back" I gasped out as black pots stared swimming in my vision.

I felt Jake lay me down on my stomach. I also him gasp in surprise and horror.

"Crystal! Come on Crystal. Stay with me. Don't close your…" Jake's voice started to fade out as everything went black.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I'm first aware of the low buzz of people talking. Then I noticed that I'm in someone's arms. I'm most likely in Jake's arms. Who he's talking to all I can tell that they are female.

Pain blossomed suddenly from my back causing me to gasp in pain. I then remembered that a Thanator attacked Jake and me, and how the Thanator ripped by back apart. At least that's what it feels like.

I then noticed that Jake and the other woman stopped talking to each and now is trying to talk to me

"Crystal? Can you hear me? Please respond," Jake pleaded. Is he worried about me? Am I that badly hurt?

"Jake?" I croaked weakly without opening my eyes. I felt Jake's chest rumble knowing that he is chuckling.

"Come on open your eyes," Jake said amused.

I slowly started to open my golden eyes to see Jake's blue face looking down at me. I looked around us to see a Na'Vi woman crouching over a viperwolf, not far from us. By the twitch in her tail I could tell that she is agitated.

I looked back up at Jack, "aw what did you do to irritate the poor Na'Vi woman?" I asked him.

"I irritated her because she had to kill some of those things to save my ass," He said.

I snorted, "I can see why she's irritated. Na'Vi don't like to kill any animal unless it's for food. Of course she's irritated by saving your ass," I said seriously.

I looked back at the Na'Vi woman to see that she was talking to the dead viperwolf. She's probably doing it to send the poor thing's soul to Eway.

"Hi I don't know if you can speak English, but my name is Crystal. It's a pleasure to meet you," I said to try and get on her good side when Jake is already on her bad side. That's easy to tell.

She turned to look at me nodded showing and that she heard and understood me. Jake probably didn't know that she understood English.

"If you don't mind can you tell me your name?" I asked still smiling.

"Neytiri," was all she said, but I knew that she had said her name.

I looked back up at Jake. I could clearly see the confusion in Jake's eyes. He had no idea that she said her name.

I gently tugged on Jake's shirt to gain his attention. When he looked down at me, I said, "Can you put me down?"

"No I can't," He said, "You're hurt pretty bad." He tried to tell me but I didn't listen.

"Put me down now Jake," I commanded with a deadly glare. He hesitantly started to put me down on my feet, but he still held all my weight.

"Jake…let me stand by myself. I am just fine," he starred at me incredulous. I'm not surprised. From what I can feel, it's really bad, but I don't want the Na'Vi think that I am weak.

I braced myself for the pain that I was going to feel, but it still burned like a bitch once I was standing on my own. I hissed in pain, and my legs almost gave out, but I caught myself.

Both Neytiri and Jake looked at me in worry. I smiled as reassuring as I could. It probably wasn't all that reassuring, but I don't want to seem weak.

"Crystal? Are you sure you are alright?" Jake asked me.

"Yes I am fine Jake. I promise," I smiled again and I started walking down the root, I think is what it is, towards Neytiri.

Just as I walked next to her, she grabbed my arm.

"You are strong. Very strong, Crystal" She said as she smiled. I looked at her in surprise.

Jake then had to butt in, "thank you for killing those things," the fool. He should not thank her for killing the creatures of this world, or any world.

Neytiri reacted coldly she got up and started to walk away.

"No hey wait!" Jake yelled and started to follow Neytiri.

I grunted in frustration and started after Jake, but instead of walking with him I walked next to Neytiri.

"_Do not listen to the fool. He does not know anything of the Na'Vi people,"_ I said to her as Jake said, "I just want to thank for saving my ass, and for killing those things." He's an even bigger fool than I thought.

Neytiri hissed and swung around hitting Jake with her bow, knocking him to the ground. I chuckled in amusement. How dense can this guy get?

"You do not thank. You don't thank for this. This is very sad, very sad only. You do not thank," Neytiri is getting right into Jake's face. She is getting very pissed.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. For whatever I did, I'm sorry," Jake said as he put his arm up in defense as he scooted back a bit.

"This is your fault. They did not need to die," Neytiri hissed stalking closer to Jake. Making him scoot further backwards in fear.

He tried to defend himself, "How is it my Fault? They attacked me first," He yelled back.

I just stood there shaking my head in disapproval at Jake's behavior. He is such an idiot. Can't he see that Neytiri doesn't like having to kill the species of this planet, but of course he was a marine.

"Your fault!" She hissed, "your like a baby, making noise, don't know what to do."

"Fine!" He growled, standing up from the ground in almost anger, "if you love your little forest friends, why save Crystal and I?" He asked.

"Why save you?" Neytiri rephrased.

"Yeah, why save us?" Jake asked again

"You have strong heart, no fear…but ignorant like a child," at first she sounded kind, but ended insulting him while pushing his shoulder back.

I couldn't hold it anymore. I had to laugh at this. Jake a child? I would never have guessed. I chuckled until Neytiri cut me off.

"An you, you have the heart of a true Na'Vi," She caught me off guard. She thinks of me as Na'Vi. They are not known to be wrong.

Before I could say anything, Neytiri took off. Of course Jake and I took off after her.

"So if I'm like a child, why don't you teach me?" Jake asked as we ran along this branch like root, at least that's what I think it is.

"Sky people cannot learn, you do not see. Crystal can see, she can learn," Neytiri said without looking back at us. What makes me so different from the other "sky people" that I am so much like the native Na'Vi?

"Then teach me to…see," came Jake's oh so smart reply.

"No one can teach you to see," Neytiri responded without breaking stride, or looking back.

We continued to jog along the root that acted as a bridge, when Jake lost his footing and almost fell. I gave a hiss and quickly snapped my hand around his wrist while Neytiri did the same with his other hand at the same time. Though I recoiled in pain, but I tried to hide it.

The Thanator really got me good. I can feel myself weakening fast from blood loss even though the bleeding has almost stopped by now.

"Like a baby," she hissed as she flung his arm away from her as if it was a disease.

Then I noticed that Neytiri was looking at something in the sky, and she is quite surprised.

I then looked up myself. I saw these what looked like floating puffballs that move.

They were coming closer to Jake and I. When one was close enough to Jake, he swatted at it.

"No! Atokarina,"(butchered it) Neytiri hissed swatting at his hand. I guess these things are important, so I decided not touch, as they landed on me. It felt weird. Like they were giving me energy. I smiled faintly as they made me feel happy too.

I glanced over at Neytiri, to see her smiling slightly at me. I smiled slightly back at her.

The Atokarina then took off.

"Come," Neytiri said as she grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him. She pulled him again, "come" she said again.

Jake got the message and started to jog behind Neytiri as I jogged behind him, but at a slower pace. The small energy I got from the Atokarina, left with them.

Suddenly something came flying, and wrapped around Jake's ankles making him fall from the root, as I stopped jogging another one came flying and wrapped around my ankles. Since I was so weak, it knocked me off balance 'causing me to fall.

I hit a few roots on the way down, sometimes landing on my back.

I hit the ground with a loud thud, but I didn't move. It hurt too much, and I felt too weak to even try.

"Crystal?" I heard Jake call out, "Crystal?" Jake asked again sounding more worried.

Sound is going in and out as I started to lose consciousness.

"Help…hurt…lost a lot of blood…Thanator," Jake's voice came in and out.

I faintly heard footsteps coming towards me. I then felt someone pick me up. Then I was out. Everything went black.

I started to come back around when I heard a Na'Vi that sounded he had power. I slowly opened my eyes to see a male Na'Vi holding me.

I coughed weakly as I felt a burning pain in my back.

The male looked down at me, "relax," he said in a heavily accented voice.

I slumped in his arms and groaned in pain. It burns so bad. It must be infected.

"Tsahik," the male greeted the chief's wife.

"Let me help her," Her accented voice drifted over me 'causing me to relax a bit more, but it a burning pain made me tense, and let out a hiss in pain.

She put her hand on my forehead, _"you have to relax, young one."_

"_I-It is h-hard Tsahik," _I coughed weakly.

"_Tsu'tey, I need to get her to my hut. She is very weak," _The Tsahik addressed the male.

The male started to walk almost immediately. I could fell the sway of the male's gait as he walked.

"_C-can I know y-your names?" _I asked weakly. The Tsahik smiled at me_, "of course child. The male holding you is Tsu'tey. I am Mo'at. Now relax child you are too weak."_

I smiled weakly, _"Tsu'tey is a very nice name. I like it," _I smiled weakly up at him. He gave me a small smile back, _"Thank you…" _He trialed off obvious he didn't know my name.

"Crystal," I said to him. He looked down at me in confusion, _"My name is Crystal,"_ I said.

"_A very beautiful name. It fits you," _He said gently as he set me down on something.

Everything was going in and out of focus again. I am about to lose consciousness again.

Mo'at's face came into view over me. She put her hand over my eyes.

"_Rest,"_ was all she said before everything went black again.

My eyes opened to a very bright light shinning in my eyes.

I could see blobs moving over me, but I couldn't see make out who it is that is leaning over me.

"Come on Crystal," I heard Grace's voice as someone tapped my cheek gently.

"Come on Crystal," I heard Jake's voice next.

Everything started coming into few. Grace was the person leaning over me.

"That's right, come on kid," Grace said as she again tapped my cheek.

I coughed weakly. I can feel my Avatar's weakness. Her injuries, her pain, I can feel it.

I coughed again as someone put their hands under my shoulders, and forced me up into a sitting. They had to support me though because I felt too weak to support myself.

"Grace?" I wheezed, "I feel weak," I wheezed again.

"Crystal's Avatar is weak maybe that is why she feels so weak," I heard Jake off to my left.

I rolled my head to look at him. He looked pale, but otherwise he looked fine.

"What happened to her Avatar?" Grace asked Jake.

"I was injured by the Thanator," I said looking at Grace. She turned to look back at me.

"I am safe in the Na'Vi's home. The Tsahik is tending to my wounds," I said, weakly smiling.

Grace smiled back at me as she said, "Let's get you to bed, so you can rest. Hopefully you'll feel better tomorrow."

I chuckled lightly before it ended in coughing.

"Put her on my lap. I'll take her to her room to rest," Jake said as he wheeled himself next to my link unit.

Max, Grace, and Norm gently lifted me up, and put my on Jake's lap. They leaned me against Jake's chest, so I wouldn't fall while he is taking me to my room.

Before Jake wheeled himself away, Grace laid a hand on my forehead. Everyone seems to be to doing that lately.

"Get better, Crystal, and get yourself back into that pod. You have to start up nice and early for village life," She said. I felt Jake's chest rumble in laughter, as I chuckled airily.

Jake then started down the hallway to my room.

"Are you alright, Jake?" I asked him worriedly.

He looked down at me and chuckled.

"I am fine Crystal, it is you that you need to worry about," He said as he entered my room, "now you have to help me get yourself into bed. I may be strong, but I'm still crippled." He said as he started to lift me up.

I then pulled myself onto my bed with Jake helping me.

"I'll take care of you for tonight. Hopefully I'll only have to take of you tonight. I'll wake you in the morning. Goodnight Crystal," Jake said softly as he brushed the hair out of my face.

I looked at him blurrily, "goodnight Jake," I murmured before I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I groaned as I slowly came into consciousness. I could hear Jake rolling around in his wheelchair. Wait, what is Jake doing in my room?

I groaned as I peeled my heavy eyelids open. Jake was on the other side of the room, by the looks of it he was straightening up my room.

Jake turned around to look at me exhausted form. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked gruffly.

"I feel like crap," I croaked. Which was true, my head felt heavy, my throat is parched, and I feel warm. Too warm.

"That should be expected" he chuckled lightly, "You slept the whole day yesterday." He rolled his chair over to my bedside. His hand felt cold against my forehead as he felt my temperature.

"I slept the whole day!" I exclaimed weakly trying to sit up, but Jake forced me back down.

"Yeah it was like you were as weak as your avatar is with her injuries. You still have a fever, but it's better than what it was the last time I checked after I had returned from the Na'Vi," Jake informed me while he wheeled himself into my adjourned bathroom. Hehe I'm special.

"How is my avatar doing?" I asked weakly. I had to know that she is all right.

"She is just fine Crystal. She is in good hands" Jake assured me from inside the bathroom. Water running soon reached my ears, telling me that Jake was probably to get me a glass of water.

"That is great to hear," I murmured before I pushed myself onto my forearms. A wave of dizziness hit me but I forced myself up into a sitting position as wheeled his self back into the room.

His eyes widened when he saw me sitting up. Albeit weakly, but I was sitting up.

"What the hell are you doing? You shouldn't be sitting up Crystal!" Jake exclaimed setting the glass down on a table and rolling quickly over to my side. He tried to push me back, but I started slapping his hands away.

"No, I have to linked to my avatar. I can't fall behind in my training," I protested as I swung my legs over the side of my bed.

"You can catch up when you're better," Jake tried to reason, but I wasn't listening. I was only thinking about getting back into my avatar body, and seeing Tsu'tey again.

I placed my feet on the ground, and pushed myself to my feet. I was lucky that Jake was right next to me because my legs almost gave out. Jake steadied me.

"Well since you're so fucking stubborn," I chuckled at that, " and that I can't change your mind. I guess you're going to the Na'vi today." Jake gazed at me in amusement.

"Can you walk or do I have to sit you my lap, and wheel you there?" Jake asked me in amusement.

"Ha, no I should be able to walk by myself, but I'll ask for help if I need to," I assured him while smiling.

"Well let's get some breakfast in you, I'm sure your hungry. You haven't eaten in a day," Jake pointed out while smiling. My stomach chose the right time to let out a horrendous growl.

Cheeks darkening with a blush, I grumbled under my breath, "Let's go," while walking away. Jake only chuckled and wheeled his chair next to me.

When I walked into the cafeteria to Grace telling the story of how Jake and I got to the Omaticaya people.

"The last thing I see are the marine and bitch's asses disappearing in the brush with an angry Thanator on their asses." Grace animated with her hands.

Jake chuckled, "well its not something you can teach."

Grace turned to look at us, "well would you look at that the bitch is finally in the land of the living." She looked at me thoroughly," but she still looks like shit." Everyone laughed after she said that.

I sighed in sadness and got into line with Jake next to me. Jake had this look of anger on his face.

"Jake don't get all pissy on Grace. She is your superior and it's not worth it," I said to him. I know he was thinking of chewing Grace out for the comment. I used to being put down. After all, my dad didn't like me either.

My dad always like my sister better, and mom had died giving birth to Anna and me. Anna was the one who was better at everything. Everything just came to her easily, but for me I had to work for my success. So Anna was spoiled because of it while I got the leftovers. But I could never hate my sister she was everything to me. Then she died.

Someone pulled on my shirtsleeve trying to get my attention. Looking down I saw Jake looking up at me with worry. I looked around to see that we had already made it through the line and Jake was leading us to a table when he caught my attention.

"Are you all right Crystal? You got this really sad look while looking into space," Jake asked softly while I sat down and he rolled to the end of the table. Well would you look at that the marine is a softy.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about the past. I'm serious Jake leave Grace alone. I can handle myself," I said sternly before taking a bite of the omelet that I have.

"Okay fine, but don't be afraid to ask for help," Jake suggested, "Okay I'll ask for help when I need it."

We then sat in silence until we were both done eating.

"Let's head to the link room. Wouldn't want to keep our mentors waiting would we?" Jake said humorously breaking the silence between us after we were done eating.

I smiled in excitement, and I stood up grabbing Jake's and my tray to go dump them.

"Hey," Jake called, "I can take my own tray." Jake tried to grab his tray back, but I moved it out of his reach, and I smiled teasingly.

"Then why don't you grab it?" I taunted him with a smile. Still holding the tray out his reach.

Jake kept trying to grab his tray the whole way to the trash. He didn't succeed, so he gave up. I threw both of our stuff away, and returned the trays to the washroom.

"Okay let's go!" I exclaimed happily, and started to push Jake towards the link room. Jake only laughed and let me push him there, which is surprising because he hated it when people did his stuff for him.

I had got linked with my avatar after another unpleasant meeting with Grace, but I pretty much ignored her.

I will not show that she is getting to me, but enough about her.

I opened my avatar's eyes slowly, trying to get them focus on my surroundings. One thing I realized instantly is that I am lying on my stomach. Probably so I don't hurt my back more by laying on it.

I was in a room with a bunch of herbs, and a pool of water in the middle of the room.

I then saw a Na'vi female standing off to the side. She was watching me.

"It is good that you finally awoke, Dreamwalker," her voice was soft and caring.

"You have slept for a day after I had treated your wounds. The Thanator hurt you bad," she must be Tsahik. What was her name again? Oh yeah it's Mo'at.

"_Thank you Tsahik, for healing me,"_ I said gratefully in Na'vi. She smiled before responding, "_No need to thank."_

Mo'at walked next to me, then she checked my wounds before saying in English, "Your wounds are doing well, you can got to Tsu'tey to start training, but take it easy." She helped me to stand up before ushering me out.

I nodded to her then limped out her room by myself to find Tsu'tey. Many of the Na'vi that I passed stared at me. It was making me uncomfortable.

It didn't take me too long to find Tsu'tey. He was outside by some Pa'li, horses with six legs.

"Tsu'tey!" I called out to him. He turned to look at who called to him. When he saw me he slightly smiled, but it was very small before it feel. He was looking at me up and down.

"Good you awake. Time to start your training. I know we have to start easy, so you don't rip open your wounds," Tsu'tey said when he was closer to me.

"I didn't get to thank Tsu'tey for carrying me and getting me help. I will be in your debt," I murmured to him. He only smiled, a real smile this time.

"No need to thank, but you are welcome," Tsu'tey responded kindly.

"Now let's start with the Na'vi tongue," this started a long day of learning the Na'vi language.

Tsu'tey is a patient teacher, but there were a few times where he lost his patience. I have to say he is a good teacher.

At the end of the training sessions, Tsu'tey brought me to dinner before bring me to the upper branched of the Home Tree.

Up here is where the Na'vi slept. There were these hammock like plants that made a cocoon around you touched the edge.

"Good night, Tsu'tey," I murmured before I closed my eyes.

Just before I slipped into unconsciousness, I heard Tsu'tey say back, "good night, Crystal."


End file.
